1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there lacks an effective method for preventing vehicle carriage from tilting. Although there have been many designs or application for preventing the tilting of vehicle, however, they all lack the practical usage for everyday driving. Furthermore, due to complex road conditions, preventing a running vehicle from tilting is very difficult, especially for large vehicles.